Girl in the Boys Locker Room
by HousesBoxers
Summary: A patient vomits all over House. And House wants a shower, but someone's in the one he normally uses. House is rendered speechless by the fireball behind the foggy and blurry door. HouseCameron. NEW CHAPTER UP SOON!
1. Chapter 1

Don't own, but man… if I did… w-huh-ho!

Chapter 1 +

Never visit patients.

That was Greg House's number one rule.

Never EVER visit patients. They either will bug you nonstop about what's wrong with them, even though you've told them a million times that you're waiting for the tests to come back or they'll barf all over you. In this case it was the latter.

He had finally gotten a remotely interesting patient. After a few diagnosis', they finally found the right one. Or so they thought. The patient, Wendy or Mindy, was under 24 hour observation…

House got the shortest straw.

It was three o'clock in the morning and he had vomit all over the front of his favorite AC/DC t-shirt. He was hungry and thirsty and just wanted to go home. He called Chase in a couple of hours early because… well he was the boss. He could do that.

House made a quick trip to his office to grab a gym bag that had an extra pair of clothes in it and headed to the locker room. When House went inside he heard a shower already running. His shower. The one he always used. Who in the world would have the audacity to use his shower? Better yet; who would be showering the late? House dropped his bag down on the bench that was parallel to the lockers and showers and, began to strip off his shirt. When he got his vomit-soaked t-shirt off he saw that the man in the his shower wasn't a man at all. Judging by the womanly curves and the long brown hair, it was a woman. A hot woman. No wonder she was in his shower. Every male doctor knew not to use his shower. But the woman. They didn't know the rules. Well he would change that. He had stripped all of his clothes of and wrapped a towel around his waist, before limping to the shower. He knocked on the foggy plastic sliding door.

"You're in my shower." House said. "In the men's locker room."

"Mm hmm."

"So…"

"What?" House thought he recognized the voice. He's heard it before.

"Get out."

"My, my, aren't we rude? Hasn't your mother ever told you to be polite to women?"

"Yes, but you're in my shower and I smell like vomit. I'm not going all the way home smelling like this."

"Well, go use another shower."

"No."

"You'll just have to wait. I deserve a hot shower. I've had a long week." House scoffed. "Monday, my apartment floods and I have to leave. So I'm staying in a hotel. Tuesday, my favorite TV show gets cancelled. Wednesday…. Wednesday was actually an okay day. Thursday, though, I hear that all my stuff in my apartment got ruined and that my insurance doesn't cover it. So I need a new place and new clothes. Today, my boss was being a total dickhead. I mean yeah he's mean all the time, but today…" House heard a chuckle. "I could have strangled him and seriously killed him. And he was yelling and yelling and, blah, blah, blah. I mean shut the fuck up! You know? And then he still decides to check my ass out all day. He thinks I don't know, but… I mean it's so obvious!" House waited a little longer to see if she was going to go on. When she didn't, he spoke.

"I'm glad your week went so well."

"Shut up."

"Get out of my shower."

"Get me out." She challenged. She dared him to make her week worse.

"Trust me, with the blurry body I see, I'll be happy to."

"Whatever."

"Why are you here? Theres a shower in the girls locker room."

"It's broken."

"Go to your hotel and shower.?

"Are you related to my boss? Because you are as much of a douche bag as he is."

"Listen, if you get out right now, I'll let you go with a fair warning." He heard the woman scoff loudly.

"Come in and get me." With every word this curious woman spoke he felt like he recognized her a little bit more.

"Don't make me."

"Come on, I'm serious. Come in and get me out of your shower." House not only surprised the woman on the other side of the blurry screen, but he surprised himself. After sliding open the door he saw her.

"House?" House observed the wet and soapy Dr. Allison Cameron. House wasn't good at clichés, so he would say that her body looked pretty damn fine.

"W-w-w…." Cameron couldn't help but smile. She had actually rendered House speechless. The Dr. Gregory House. She must tell the world. She was about to when she remembered that she was standing in front of her boss wet and soapy and very much naked. Cameron didn't know what House would do. He was just standing there, stubbled jaw at his feet. House turned away and limped to the door of the locker room. Cameron couldn't hear him over the pounding of the shower. She creped to the door of the shower and peeked out. House was standing at the door, one hand on the door handle. She watched carefully as his hand moved up toward the lock. She watched him turn it over and turn around. She went back into the shower not wanting to be seen. House walked back to the shower. Cameron watched his white towel drop to his feet as he stepped in…

To be cont… if you review of course. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note!

Well, i'm writing up the new chapter right now, but I'm rating it as mature, so if you wanna read it, go there!

Thatnk's to everyone who sent me all the wonderful reveiws, and i'm sorry for the long wait!

H.B.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this is not another AN. This is another chapter. I will give you a minute to celebrate…. Done??? Ok. This story was meant to be a one shot, but I, for some reason, ended it before it actually got to the good stuff. So I made it a (I am so clever) Two Shot. Huh? Huh? You like? Lol. Soooo. I just want to thank EVERYONE who was reviewed. I love you all and you guys are so awesome.

Oh yeah one more thing. This chapter is kinda smutty… so I guess don't read it if you don't like that kind of stuff.

Oh yeah one more thing. This chapter is kinda smutty… so I guess don't read it if you don't like that kind of stuff.

** b AN: I don't own it. Wish I did though. That would be awesome.**

………………………………...

Oh God…

Oh God, House…

House… fucking…

House was fucking… Her.

Dr. Gregory House MD was finally fucking Allison Cameron.

Her dream had finally come true.

Her dream about finally having House was coming true.

House had stepped into the shower and pushed her against the tile wall. He carefully fell to his knees. His hands running down her slippery sides and down the back of her thighs. He pulled them up and wrapped them around his shoulders. Cameron just stared down at him in awe. Was he really going to do what she thought he was? He looked up at her. She couldn't tell whether he looked mischievous or innocent. His lips had curled up into a small grin, but his eyebrows were furrowed making him looked almost angelic. His grin was an angels tattoo. His hands were holding her ass. He was holding her to him, while balancing her on his broad shoulders. Cameron wanted to come already.

He touched her hot core softly with his nose. Cameron bit down on her bottom lip hard.

House began to lap at her softly. Cameron reached down and grabbed at his wet, curly, hair.

He pushed one finger in her. She let out a loud cry.

"What are you doing? What are you doing to me?" She cried softly. House stopped and looked up. She had her head pressed against the wall.

"I thought it seemed pretty obvious. This, Dr. Cameron, is called oral sex. Now shut up." She glared at him.

"I… oh shit." He was doing it again. He began to move his finger. He curled it up and found her G-Spot. His tongue was now on her clit. "Don't… stop. Keep going..." She gulped loudly. She felt her orgasm coming. She wanted to tell him but she had gone mute. Millions of thoughts were running through her head. How would things be at work? Was this a one time thing? Would there be a relationship? Did he want one? Why wasn't he talking? How could he curl his tongue like that? Was his hand touching her breast?

"Yes." He answered. Had she said all that out loud? "Yes, to whatever you are thinking. Yes." He pressed down on her clit with his tongue and she felt waves hit her body. A scream flew from her lips.

"House! Oh, god, Greg… I'm …. Mm... I'm gonna..." He spread her legs slightly and set them down. He didn't let her go until he knew she could hold herself up. "House?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled himself up.

"You asked for it." He was pressing his body against hers. He lowered his lips to hers. Before she knew it he was kissing her. He didn't kiss her for long. He was being impatient. She knew that next time would be long, slow, and languid. She felt his hand snake down and grasp his shaft. It was long, hard, and thick. He stroked himself several times before pressing the head of his cock against her wet entrance. "So I'm going to give it to you."

"Yeah? Finally?" He chuckled.

"Yes, finally."

"So, I win?"

"Yes. You have defeated me. Be proud." He kissed her before pushing up into her.

THE END

Thanks again to ALLLL those who have reviewed. You guys are soooooo awesome! Mwa! Mwa! MWA!!!! Lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you guys! Long time no talk! So I have a brilliant idea. There's going to be a continuation of this story, but from Cameron's POV. Give me like a day or two, and I will have a new chapter up. I haven't done this in a while, so bear with me. Missed you all!

HB


End file.
